Putting the Townspeople to Sleep (Namine version)
Inside the castle, Prince Phillip and Aurora were sitting on their throne, waiting for news that the sun have set. They were pretty nervous about seeing their daughter again for the first time in fourteen years. Yet unfortunatley, they were unaware what has happened to Namine after she had arrived. Then Riku showed up and approached Phillip. "Phillip, there's something important I have to tell you." said Riku. "Not now, Riku." said Phillip, who was too much in a mood for what Riku had to say. Right now, Phillip only cared about seeing his daughter. Then Riku said something that brought his attention. "But it's about Sora!" said Riku. "Sora? Oh yes, of course, Sora. Why, where is the boy?" asked Phillip. "That's what I'm telling to tell you!" said Riku. "Well, send for him immediately!" said Phillip. Riku said, "But..." But Riku was interrupted when a fanfare was sounded outside. Everyone in the castle and outside went quiet to hear the herald. "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your princess!" said the herald. Then everyone outside the castle began to cheer, and fireworks were shot at the night sky, celebrating that the curse was finally over. But they were wrong. For they were unaware that Larxene had succeeded in killing princess Namine, which she thought she did. What she didn't know was that Namine wasn't actually dead, but was only in eternal sleep. Up in the highest tower, Jeanette, Anna, and Rapunzel had washed Namine and dressed her in a warm, long, and flowing white floor-length silk nightgown and matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes. And now, they were still crying at a bed they have placed Namine on, with a rose in her hand. The girls knew that she was only asleep, but there was no one she could fall in love with. They knew they have failed to protect her. Not only did they fail Phillip and Autora, they failed the entire kingdom. Then Jeanette broke down, crying more greatly as she floated out to the balcony and looked down at the crowd below. Anna and Rapunzel followed out with her and looked at everyone celebrating. They thought about the sad looks on their faces when they heard that Larxene had won. But most of all, how will Phillip and Aurora react to this? "Poor King Phillip and Queen Aurora." Anna said sadly. "They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Rapunzel added, as another tear fell down her cheek. It was then that Jeanette snapped out of her unhappiness and mourning. She dried the last tear off her cheek and said, "They're not going to." "They aren't?" asked Rapunzel, who was quite surprised. "But we'll put them all to sleep, until Snowflake awakens." said Jeanette. They took what could be the last look of Namine forever and slowly closed the drapes of the room. They were silent for a moment until Jeanette spoke. "Come!" said Jeanette, and she, Anna, and Rapunzel began to fly around the castle grounds, sprinkling magic sleeping powder that put all of the animals and people to sleep. The guards on duty fell asleep standing, the commoners went next, and everyone else outside the castle. Chorus: Sleeping Namine fair, Blue of ocean in your eyes Hair the color of the the shining sun Dreaming of true love in slumber repose One day he will come Riding over the dawn When you awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Namine, Sleep on One day you'll awaken To love's first kiss Till then, Sleeping Namine, Sleep on Then they went inside the castle and put everyone to sleep there. The drunk Roger from earlier has just woken up from his sleep after passing out a while ago. Rapunzel noticed this and put Roger right back to sleep. Jeanette has now finally put Phillip and Aurora to sleep and has just put the spell on Riku. While drifting off to sleep, he said, "Well, just been talking to Sora. Seems he's fallen in love with some Intergalactic girl." Jeanette suddenly came to a halt when she heard what Riku had said. "Intergalactic girl?" said Jeanette, as she quickly flew back to Riku and tried to wake him up to hear more. It sounded like he was talking about Snowflake, who was actually the Intergalactic girl. Could Sora have possibly met her? "Yes, yes? The Intergalactic girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?" asked Jeanette, trying to keep him awake. "Just some Intergalactic girl he met." said Riku sleepily. "Where? Where?" asked Jeanette. "Once upon...a dream!" Riku said sleepily, as he finally fell asleep. "Once upon a dr...Snowflake! Prince Sora!" said Jeanette, when she finally realized the truth. Snowflake mentioned that she met the Keyblade Bearer in Once upon a dream. So that means the Keyblade Bearer she met was actually Prince Sora. "Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!" said Jeanette. Then she, Anna, and Rapunzel flew off, making haste back to the cottage. In the forest, Sora was still riding through the wilderness with Danny under him, whistling Once Upon A Dream as he approached the cottage. He was nervous indeed. He had just met the girl of his dreams, and he was going to ask her to marry him. He thought it was too early to ask that, but he also thought it was worth a try. He got off of Danny and walked over to the cottage. As he reached the door, he brushed himself off and looked back at Danny. Danny gave him a wink, cheering him on. Then Sora easily prepared himself and knocked on the door. "Come in." Larxene's voice said from inside the cottage. Mysteriously, the door opened on its own. Sora was confused why the door opened by itself. But being curious, he went inside to investigate. He looked around to find the place in pitch-black darkness, like if no one had ever lived here for fourteen years. Sora was wondering where everyone was when the door suddenly slammed shut, catching his attention. Suddenly, out of the darkness, the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas jumped at him and started to take him. Sora struggled to get loose by attacking them, but more Parakoopas kept jumping on him with ropes, trying to tie him up. Larxene smiled wickedly as she watched the whole thing with deep satisfaction while still in the darkness. "Stop! Everyone, stop!" Muttley screamed, as the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas continued tying Sora up and gagging him with a red cloth. He had struggled, but he was no match for the high numbers of them. Then Larxene appeared from the darkness. She grabbed a candle and lit it. Then she held the lighted candle to Sora's face and was surprised by what she has captured. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a space cadet, and lo! I catch a prince!" said Larxene, and she began to laugh. Then she turned to the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas and said, "Away with him. But gently, my friends, gently, I have plans for our royal guest." Then the Koopalings, the Koopa Bros., Kamek, and the Parakoopas carried Sora out as Larxene continued to smile wickedly, knowing she had succeeded once more. Meanwhile, the brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl were still on their way to the cottage as they flew there as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at the cottage. They looked around for any signs of the prince. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they noticed the door opened. That could have been the sign that Sora was here, but there was no sign of him. Something was indeed wrong here. They went inside to look around and gasped at what they found. Sora's Keyblade was the floor. They picked it up and looked at it, then at each other when they began to know what had happened to Sora. "Larxene!" gasped the brown-haired chipette, the Norwegian girl, and the German girl. "She's got Prince Sora!" said Rapunzel. Then Jeanette knew where Larxene could have taken him. And there was one thing she is afraid of. "At the Forbidden Mountain!" Jeanette said quietly. "But we can't...we can't go there!" said Anna. Then Jeanette's face and eyes were sparked with determination. "We can. And we MUST!" said Jeanette, placing her fist in her hand. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs